Shattered
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Mello stepped out of the shadows, breath shallow with anxiety, or was it fear…? Mello x Near.


**Title:** Shattered

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing: **Mello x Near

**A/N: **Because Near and Mello are MESSED UP LITTLE KIDS LOLOL. But don't get me wrong, I love their messed -up-ness, its what makes me love the Death Note characters so much. But DAMN I want Near to feel something, because if he doesn't Mello will go crazy...just like he has in this fic! 8D

---

Mello sat against the wall, cold, rasping breaths escaping his chapped lips. The silver object in his hand churned as he pulled at the safety lock, a click sounding thought out the silent hall. A ragged breath that could have misheard as a dry laugh passed his lips, and the gun cocked ready in his hands, although trembles were visibly flowing through his delicately long fingers.

And Near was there, sitting in the corner of the room, eyes never leaving the pure white puzzle pieces strewn across the ground like multiple droplets of water. It occurred to him that Near would never have the chance to finish that puzzle and he paused, eyes drifting across the scene before him.

Just another imperfection he would cause.

Mello stepped out of the shadows, breath shallow with anxiety, or was it fear…?

"Near…" For a moment the angelic boy sat silent, most likely obvious of the object of his destruction been held so close to his neck.

"Yes, Mello?" The voice that spoke was so soft, so emotionless that Mello almost faltered his grip on his gun. But there was no time to turn back, he couldn't give in now, he was so close to finally—

Near dropped his puzzle pieces and he jerked, finger instantly flying to the trigger, coal black eyes narrowing dangerously.

He almost wanted to say 'Please'—but managed to stop himself. "…Well, do you have anything to say…?" His words were sneered, under toned with pretend arrogance, and at that realization the wry smile on his lips faltered.

"There's nothing I can say to stop this." Near's voice was slightly breathy, but held its own emotionless tone. There was no fear, nor anger in his voice. This only seemed to fuel Mello's anger, wishing he could hurt, bruise, scar, and break all that was Near.

"How do you know?"

The blonde pressed on the trigger, just for a second, a brief moment—before relaxing his grip enough for it to slump against Near's curly white hair. He traced it lower, lower until it met with the little visible skin Near had showing. Glazed over eyes refused to rip away from Near's body as he pulled it down a little more, gun pausing at the little of Near's back, just above the heart. He began to pull the trigger-

No wait—what was this? The gun was trembling—No, Near was trembling—Mello's eyes widened and his gun faltered against the pearly white fabric, almost falling from his gloved fingers.

"You are afraid" He said, not a question but a statement. He pulled the gun back, hand visibly trembling as he stared at the scene before him with a sick sort of fascination, eyes unable to break away. Near is human. Near is human. Nearishuman.

Continuing to stare down at the floor, Near attempted to calm his shaking, feeling an odd sort of fear pressing down dangerously on him. "As surprising as this might sound, I am a human, too." He breathed, calmly despite the situation.

At that moment all the anger towards Near, all the pain, suffering Mello had wished to cause the younger male shattered before his mind, completely silencing any words he had been ready to say. The gun faltered in his grip, willing itself to fall from gloved fingers and on to the stony cold floor.

"…I…know…" Mello finally rasped, eyes stubbornly refusing to leave visible skin on Near's arched neck. "I know…I know, I know." He forced oxygen in to his lugs and groaned at the burning sensation it caused—he couldn't do it! He couldn't kill Near…

Mello slumped over and pressed his forehead in to the crook of Nears neck, snuggling against it, almost begging for some comfort that would never be given. "Near…" He lifted a hand and grabbed the curly white strands, completely silent when Near let out a small gasp of discomfort.

"…Near…"

And the world was silent. No birds chirped. The ground shattered without noise and the ceiling began to shake. A hand refused to budge from angelic white, and Near—

He was been kissed.

Wide grey eyes stared in to dark abysses of black, unable to rip away as the feverishly warm blonde pressed deeper—hungrier—in to the messy kiss, pressing their sweaty foreheads together, mixing their scent.

It was only when Mello pulled back that Near ripped his face away, lips parted and hands falling to his sides.

"I hate you…"

And Mello was gone.


End file.
